Lista di musicisti di videogiochi
Il seguente è un elenco di musicisti di videogiochi, professionisti che hanno lavorato nell'industria dei videogiochi per produrre musica per videogiochi. L'elenco è in ordine alfabetico in base al cognome. A * Rod Abernethy – The Hobbit, Star Trek: Legacy, King Arthur, Rise of the Kasai, Blazing Angels, Marvel Universe, The Gauntlet, The Sims Bustin' Out * Tilo Alpermann – The Night Of The Rabbit, The Pillars Of The Earth, The Whispered World: Silence * Masamichi Amano – Quest 64 * Yoshino Aoki – Mega Man X3 (team del suono della Capcom), Breath of Fire III (con Akari Kaida), Breath of Fire IV, Mega Man Battle & Chase * Noriyuki Asakura – Tenchu: Stealth Assassins, Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins, Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven, Way of the Samurai, Way of the Samurai 2, Kamiwaza B * Michael Bacon – VS, Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes, EverQuest II: The Shadow Odyssey * Angelo Badalamenti – Indigo Prophecy * Clint Bajakian – Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Lorne Balfe – Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Skylanders: Giants, Assassin's Creed III, Beyond: Two Souls * Danny Baranowsky – Super Meat Boy, Canabalt, Crypt of the Necrodancer e The Binding of Isaac * Marc Baril – Crash Bandicoot (serie), The Simpsons: Hit & Run, Scarface: The World Is Yours * Stephen Barton – Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Joe Basquez – Ultima Online * Jean Baudlot – Bio Challenge, Bad Dudes, Future Wars, Castle Warrior, Beach Volley, Snow Brothers, Operation Stealth, Ivanhoe, Cruise for a Corpse, Flashback: The Quest for Identity * David Bergeaud – Ratchet e Clank (serie), Resistance: Fall of Man * Daniel Bernstein – Blood, Claw * Teddy Blass – Chain Shooter, Fortune's Prime * Alexander Brandon – Unreal, Unreal Tournament, Deus Ex, Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows, Alpha Protocol, Unreal 2, Deus Ex: Invisible War, Battlestar Galactica, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer, Bejeweled 3 (con Peter Hajba) * Allister Brimble – Alien Breed, Superfrog, RollerCoaster Tycoon, Driver, Driver 2, RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 * Russell Brower – World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Diablo III, Starcraft 2 * Bill Brown – Command e Conquer: Generals, Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Black Thorn, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield, ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown, Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory C * Sean Callery – ''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing, 24: The Game * Pedro Macedo Camacho – Star Citizen, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Audiosurf (Independent Games Festival 2008 Excellence in Audio Award Winner), Fury (Auran, Gamecock, Codemasters), A Vampyre Story (Autumn Moon Entertainment) * Stuart Chatwood – Road Rash 3D,NHL 2002, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, Battles of Prince of Persia, Prince of Persia: Revelations, Prince of Persia: Rival Swords * Jun Chikuma – Faxanadu, Adventure Island, Bomberman (serie) * Jamie Christopherson – Lineage II: The Chaotic Chronicle, Lost Planet. Lord of the Rings: The Battle For Middle-Earth * Elia Cmíral – The Last Express * Combichrist – DmC: Devil May Cry * Peter Connelly – Tre giochi della serie di Tomb Raider * Stewart Copeland – Urban Strike, Spyro the Dragon (da Spyro the Dragon a Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly), Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare * Normand Corbeil – Fahrenheit, Heavy Rain, Beyond: Two Souls * Jonathan Coulton – Portal, Portal 2, Left 4 Dead 2 D * Ben Daglish * Joris de Man – Killzone (serie) * Charles Deenen – M.C. Kids, The Lost Vikings (con Allister Brimble), Descent II * Fabian Del Priore – Principale compositore del progetto Merregnon * James Dooley – Epic Mickey * Howard Drossin – Comix Zone, Sonic Spinball * Justin R. Durban – Tropico 2 * Dynamedion - Hitman: Absolution, Halo Legends, Call of Duty 4, Mortal Kombat X E * Randy Edelman * Greg Edmonson – ''Uncharted'' (serie) * Takahito Eguchi – The Bouncer, Final Fantasy X-2 * Jared Emerson-Johnson – Sam & Max (serie), Le avventure di Wallace e Gromit, Back to the Future: The Game, Jurassic Park: The Game, The Walking Dead (videogioco) * Eminence Symphony Orchestra – Odin Sphere, Deltora Quest: The Seven Jewels, Valkyria Chronicles, Diablo III, Soulcalibur IV F * Eveline Fischer (ora Eveline Novakovic) – Donkey Kong Country (con Robin Beanland e David Wise), Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (con David Wise) * Ron Fish – Batman: Arkham City, God of War * Tim Follin – Ghouls e Ghosts (le versioni Commodore Amiga e C64), Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future (Dreamcast), e altre tracce varie assortite di videogiochi da 8 e 16 bit. * Troels Brun Folmann – Tomb Raider: Legend e Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Dan Forden – Mortal Kombat (serie) * Hiroshi Fujioka – Growlanser II, Growlanser III, Langrisser III * Yasuhiko Fukuda – sometimes credited as Hirohiko Fukuda, conosciuto per Emerald Dragon (SNES) * Kenichiro Fukui - Einhänder * Brad Fuller (composer) – Tengen Tetris, Marble Madness, Gauntlet II, S.T.U.N. Runner, RoadBlasters, Xybots, Blasteroids, Klax (videogioco), Steel Talons, Off the Wall (videogioco), Toobin', Rampart (videogioco), APB (1987 videogioco), 720°, Peter Pack Rat, T-Mek, Rolling Thunder (videogioco), Vindicators, Space Lords, Firefox (videogioco), Road Runner (videogioco), Explore Technologies G * Martin Galway – Commodore 64 programmatore musicale e compositore per Ocean Software e Imagine Software (dopo che Ocean ha comprato la compagnia). * Genki Rockets – Lumines II, Child of Eden * Raphaël Gesqua – Flashback: The Quest For Identity, Mr. Nutz, Moto Racer * Michael Giacchino – Medal of Honor (serie) (1999–2003, 2007), Call of Duty (serie) (2003-2004), Secret Weapons Over Normandy, BLACK * Mick Gordon – Need for Speed: Shift, Shift 2 Unleashed, Killer Instinct, Wolfenstein: The New Order, Doom * Simon Gosling – Croc 2 * Jason Graves – Dead Space (serie), City of Heroes, Star Trek (serie), Silent Hunter (serie), Tomb Raider (2013 videogioco) * Fred Gray – Shadowfire, Mutants, Madballs, Enigma Force, Black Lamp, Eco, Stargoose, Victory Road * Gustaf Grefberg – Enclave (videogioco), The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay * Harry Gregson-Williams – Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Mark Griskey – Harry Potter e the Goblet of Fire, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, ''Rayman Raving Rabbids, Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 H * Peter Hajba – ''Bejeweled (serie) * Masashi Hamauzu – SaGa Frontier 2, Tobal No. 1, Final Fantasy X (con Nobuo Uematsu e Junya Nakano), Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Kentarō Haneda – Wizardry 1, 2'', e ''3; Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom * James Hannigan – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight, The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest, Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Primeval (ITV), Harry Potter e the Half-Blood Prince, Red Alert 3 Uprising, Harry Potter e the Order of the Phoenix, Republic: The Revolution, Freelancer, Art Academy, Sim Theme Park, Mr Bean, Grand Prix 4, Reign of Fire, Jetix, Evil Genius, Catwoman, Warhammer: Dark Omen, FIFA Soccer Manager, Conquest: Frontier Wars, Sim Coaster, F1 Manager * Jon Hare – Cannon Fodder (serie), Sensible Soccer (serie), Sensible Golf * Kurt Harland – Soul Reaver * Aki Hata – Rocket Knight Adventures (con Masanori Ohuchi, Masanori Adachi, Hiroshi Kobayashi e Michiru Yamane), Dynamite Headdy (con Norio Hanzawa e Nazo² Suzuki) * Kärtsy Hatakka – Max Payne, Max Payne 2 * Christophe Héral – Beyond Good & Evil * Norihiko Hibino – Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Zone of the Enders, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Boktai, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Miki Higashino – Genso Suikoden II, Genso Suikogaiden (serie) * Susumu Hirasawa – Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, BERSERK ~Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc - Chapter of the Holy Demon War~ * Joe Hisaishi - nome professionale di Mamoru Fujisawa, compositore e direttore musicale conosciuto principalmente per Ni no Kuni * Silas Hite – Skate 3, The Simpsons, The Sims 2, The Sims 2: University, The Sims 2: Open For Business, The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims 2: Bon Voyage, My Sims, My Sims: Agents, ''MySims Kingdom, MySims Racing, Boom Blox, Boom Blox: Bash Party, Academy of Champions, Mean Girls, ''Legally Blonde, Wordsworth, Frogger: Ancient Shadow (con Mutato Muzika) * Michael Hoenig – Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Alec Holowka – Aquaria * Shinji Hosoe – Ridge Racer (serie), Street Fighter EX (serie) * Rob Hubbard – molti giochi di Atari 8-bit family, Commodore 64 includendo anche International Karate e Jet Set Willy * Chris Huelsbeck – Apidya, Great Giana Sisters, Turrican (serie) * Michael Hunter – Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV I * Tsuneo Imahori – Gungrave * Laura Intravia - Arkhangel: The House of the Seven Stars * Mark Isham * Daisuke Ishiwatari – Guilty Gear (serie) * Naoki Itamura – Tail to Nose: Great Championship, Pipe Dream, Aero Fighters, Hyper V-Ball, F-1 Grand Prix (serie) * Kenji Ito – SaGa (serie), Seiken Densetsu 1, Tobal No. 1, Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu * Noriyuki Iwadare – Lunar (serie), Langrisser (serie), Grandia (serie), Growlanser, Radiata Stories, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials e Tribulations * Masaharu Iwata – Final Fantasy Tactics (con Hitoshi Sakimoto), Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity (con Hitoshi Sakimoto), Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (con Hitoshi Sakimoto) * Hiroyuki Iwatsuki – Mitsume ga Tooru (NES), Wild Guns (con Haruo Ohashi), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition (con Haruo Ohashi), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (SNES, con Haruo Ohashi), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES, con Kinuyo Yamashita e Iku Mizutani) * Takahiro Izutani – Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Yakuza 2, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Ninja Blade J * Steve Jablonsky – The Sims 3, Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands, Command & Conquer, Transformers, Gears of War (serie) * Lee Jackson – Rise of the Triad, Duke Nukem 3D, Shadow Warrior, Stargunner * Richard Jacques – Sonic R, Metropolis Street Racer, Headhunter, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * JAM Project – Super Robot Wars (serie) * Richard Joseph – Sensible Software, Bitmap Brothers, e molti altri dal 1986 ad oggi. K * Akari Kaida – Breath of Fire III, Rockman & Forte, the Battle Network Rockman.EXE (serie), Resident Evil * Yuki Kajiura – Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse, Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra * Yoko Kanno – Genghis Khan, Nobunaga's Ambition (serie), Uncharted Waters (serie), Macross Ace Frontier, Macross Ultimate Frontier, Macross Triangle Frontier * Jake Kaufman – Shantae, M&M's Minis Madness, Legend of Kay, TMNT (Nintendo DS), Contra 4 * Kenji Kawai – Sansara Naga (serie), Deep Fear, Folklore * Hiroki Kikuta – Secret of Mana, Seiken Densetsu 3, Soukaigi, Koudelka * Steve Kirk – Voodoo Vince, Zodiac, Realms of Gold, Word Spiral, Four Houses, Flying Leo * Grant Kirkhope – Banjo-Kazooie, Donkey Kong 64, Banjo-Tooie, GoldenEye 007, Perfect Dark, Blast Corps * Frank Klepacki – Westwood Studios e Command & Conquer (serie). * Chris Kline – Bionic Commando (2009), Pinball Hall of Fame: The Gottlieb Collection, Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection * Mark Knight - Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, Dungeon Keeper 2, F1 2015/2016, Populous: The Beginning * Geoff Knorr - Civilization IV, Civilization V, Elemental: Fallen Enchantress, Civilization: Beyond Earth, Civilization VI * Hideyaki Kobayashi – Phantasy Star Online * Saori Kobayashi – Panzer Dragoon (serie), Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers * Konami Kukeiha Club (team del suono della KONAMI) * Koji Kondo – Super Mario Bros. (serie), ''The Legend of Zelda'' (serie), Star Fox (serie), Yume KouJou Doki Doki Panic, Shin Onigashima, The Mysterious Murasame Castle, Super Smash Bros.Brawl (e molti altri) * Yuzo Koshiro – Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (con Michiru Yamane), ActRaiser, ActRaiser 2, Ys (serie), Streets of Rage (serie), Revenge of Shinobi, Super Adventure Island * Taro Kudo – Axelay, Super Castlevania IV (con Masanori Adachi) * Kukeiha Club – KONAMI KuKeiHa CLUB * Jesper Kyd – Hitman (serie), Freedom Fighters, MDK2, Adventures of Batman & Robin, Assassin's Creed, Borderlands, Borderlands 2 L * Michael Land – Monkey Island (serie), Star Wars games, The Dig * Jean-Marc Lederman – Atlantis, Atlantis Sky Patrol, Fairies, Mystic Inn, Titanic Hidden Expedition, Snow Racer 1998, Solar Crusade, Turbogems, Fever Frenzy, SocioTown, Force of Arms * Barry Leitch – Gauntlet Dark Legacy, Rush 2, Rush 2049, Spider, Privateer Righteous Fire, TFX, Lotus 2, Utopia, Top Gear, Pixter, Supercars 2 * Christopher Lennertz – Medal of Honor (serie) (2003–2005), James Bond 007: From Russia con Love, The Sims 3: Pets, Mass Effect 3, Scalebound * Daniel Licht – Silent Hill: Downpour, Dishonored * Richard Ludlow - Hexany Audio * Rob Lord – Aladdin * Mark Lovegrove – Trilby's Notes, Nelly Cootalot: Spoonbeaks Ahoy!, The Adventures of Fatman * Alph Lyla (team del suono della CAPCOM) M * Naoki Maeda – Bemani (serie) * Jun Maeda – Moon, Kanon, Air, Clannad, Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, Little Busters!, Rewrite * Josh Mancell – Crash Bandicoot (serie) (primi quattro giochi), Interstate '82 (con Mark Mothersbaugh), Jak e Daxter Trilogy, The Condemned, The Megalex, Johnny Mnemonic * Mark Mancina * Christopher Mann – Independence War Deluxe Edition and Independence War 2: Edge of Chaos * Kevin Manthei – Kung Fu Panda, Marvel Universe Online, Upshift Strikeracer, Xiaolin Showdown, Ultimate Spider-Man, Kill Switch, Twisted Metal Black, Civilization II * Jerry Martin – SimCity 4: Rush Hour * Junichi Masuda – [[Pokémon Rosso e Blu|''Pokémon Red'' e Blue]], [[Pokémon Oro e Argento|''Pokémon Gold'' e Silver]] (con Go Ichinose), Pokémon Stadium, [[Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro|''Pokémon Ruby'' e Sapphire]] (con Go Ichinose), [[Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia|''Pokémon FireRed'' e LeafGreen]], Pokémon Emerald, [[Pokémon Diamante e Perla|''Pokémon Diamond'' e Pearl]] (con Go Ichinose e Hitomi Sato), Pokémon Platinum, [[Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' e SoulSilver]], Pulseman, Mario & Wario, Pokémon White and Black, Pokémon White and Black 2, Pokémon * Noriko Matsueda – Bahamut Lagoon, Chrono Trigger, Tobal No. 1, The Bouncer, Final Fantasy X-2 * Michael McCann – Splinter Cell: Double Agent, Tom Clancy's EndWar (i trailer), Audiokinetic, Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Peter McConnell – Grim Fandango, Psychonauts * Nathan McCree – Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider 2 e Tomb Raider 3 * Shoji Meguro – Digital Devil Saga (serie), Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (serie) * Robyn Miller – Myst, Riven * Toru Minegishi – The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (con Koji Kondo, Kenta Nagata e Hajime Wakai) * Yasunori Mitsuda – Chrono Trigger, Mario Party, Xenogears, Xenosaga, Chrono Cross, Front Mission: Gun Hazard (con Nobuo Uematsu, Junya Nakano, e Masashi Hamauzu), Radical Dreamers, Legaia 2: Duel Saga, Shadow Hearts * Yuu Miyake – Tekken (serie), Katamari Damacy * Hiroshi Miyazaki (a volte indicato come Miyashiro Sugito o MIYA) – Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione, Tecmo Super Bowl (SFC), Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Ninja Gaiden Trilogy, Kagero: Deception II, Deception III: Dark Delusion, Monster Rancher Hop-A-Bout * Naoshi Mizuta – Rockman & Forte, Parasite Eve 2, Final Fantasy XI e i suoi pacchi di espansione * Mike Morasky – Portal (serie), Team Fortress, Left 4 Dead (serie) * Mark Morgan – Fallout, Fallout 2, Planescape: Torment, Descent II * Akihiko Mori – Wonder Project J (serie) * Mark Mothersbaugh – Crash Bandicoot (come produttore musicale), The Sims 2, Sewer Shark * Atsuhiro Motoyama – Umihara Kawase, Ace Striker, Battle Bakraid, Bloody Roar (videogioco), Sorcer Striker, Dimahoo, Tekken Advance, Kuru Kuru Kururin, Kururin Paradise, Fire Pro Wrestling Returns, Style Savvy * Frédéric Motte – Nightmare Creatures, Nightmare Creatures 2, Fury of the Furries, Mini Ninjas (versione DS), Dark Earth, Pac in Time * Rika Muranaka – Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Silent Hill, Metal Gear Solid (tutte le sigle finali) * Mutato Muzika N * Hideki Naganuma – Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future, Ollie King, Sonic Rush * Masato Nakamura – Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Takayuki Nakamura – Virtua Fighter, Tobal 2, Ehrgeiz * Junya Nakano – Front Mission: Gun Hazard, Dewprism, Tobal No. 1, Final Fantasy X * Akito Nakatsuka – Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Ice Climber * Junichi Nakatsuru – ''Soul'' (serie), Ace Combat (serie), Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U * Manabu Namiki – Battle Garegga, Armed Police Batrider, DoDonPachi Dai Ou Jou, Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi, Espgaluda, Mushihimesama, Deathsmiles, Konami ReBirth (serie) * Michiko Naruke – Wild Arms (serie) * Tomohito Nishiura – Dark Cloud, Dark Cloud 2 * Graeme Norgate – TimeSplitters, TimeSplitters 2, TimeSplitters: Future Perfect O * Martin O'Donnell – ''Halo'' (serie) * Hisayoshi Ogura – Zuntata (team del suono), Darius, Darius II (chiamato anche Sagaia), Darius Gaiden, G Darius, The Ninja Warriors, Rainbow Islands (Master System version, con Tadashi Kimijima) * Kow Otani * Tomoya Ohtani – Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Lost World * Hiroshi Okubo – Ace Combat (serie), Katamari Damacy * Shinji Orito – Dōsei, Moon, One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e, Kanon, Air, Clannad, Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, Little Busters!, Rewrite * Michiru Ōshima – Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Grey Wolf, ICO * Kenichi Ōkuma – Ring ni Kakero P * Winifred Phillips – Assassin's Creed Liberation, LittleBigPlanet 3, God of War, Homefront: The Revolution, Total War Battles: Kingdom, LittleBigPlanet 2, Speed Racer, LittleBigPlanet Vita, The Da Vinci Code, LittleBigPlanet Karting, Call of Champions, Shrek the Third, LittleBigPlanet 2: Toy Story (DLC), SimAnimals, LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross Controller, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, The Maw, Fighter Within, Spore Hero * Stéphane Picq – MegaRace, Qin, KULT: The Temple of Flying Saucers, Dune, Extase, Jumping Jackson, Purple Saturn Day, Full Metal Planete, Lost Eden, KGB (computer game), Commander Blood * Robert "Bobby" Prince – Doom, Doom II, The Ultimate Doom, Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, Commander Keen in Goodbye Galaxy!, Commander Keen in Aliens Ate My Babysitter, Duke Nukem 3D, Rise of the Triad, Axis & Allies 1.0, Axis & Allies 1.5, DemonStar, Abuse, Word Rescue, Pickle Wars, Math Rescue, Xenophage: Alien Bloodsport, Catacomb 3D * Ari Pulkkinen – Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, Trine (videogioco), Trine 2, Dead Nation, Outland (videogioco), Super Stardust HD, Shadowgrounds, Shadowgrounds Survivor R * Simon Ravn – Viking: Battle for Asgard, Empire: Total War, Napoleon: Total War * Trent Reznor – Quake * Kevin Riepl – Unreal Tournament 2003, Unreal Tournament 2004, Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, The Bible Game, Gears of War, Unreal Tournament 3, ''Huxley, Hunted: The Demon's Forge, Aliens: Colonial Marines * Stephen Rippy – ''Age of Empires (serie), Halo Wars * Paul Romero – Heroes of Might e Magic (serie), EverQuest * Daniel Rosenfeld – Minecraft * Lior Rosner – Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror * Mark Rutherford – Rogue Warrior (videogioco) (2009) – Bethesda Softworks, Aliens vs.Predator (2010) – Sega, NeverDead – Konami, Sniper Elite V2 – Rebellion Developments e 505 Games. S * Toshihiko Sahashi – Blue Stinger * Sakari – musicisti indipendenti di tutto il mondo. * Hitoshi Sakimoto – Super Hockey '94, Radiant Silvergun, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Final Fantasy XII, Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter, Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (con Masaharu Iwata) * Motoi Sakuraba – Tales (serie) (con Shinji Tamura), Tenshi no Uta: Shiroki Tsubasa no Inori, Star Ocean (serie), Golden Sun (serie), Hiouden (serie), Valkyrie Profile, Mario Tennis e Mario Golf (serie), Baten Kaitos (serie), Mario Sports Superstars * Tom Salta – Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2, Cold Fear, Red Steel, Need For Speed Underground 2, The Fast e The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Project Gotham Racing 3, Full Auto 2: Battlelines * Michael Salvatori – Halo (serie) * George 'The Fat Man' Sanger – Wing Commander, The 7th Guest, Master of Orion * Nobuyoshi Sano – Drakengard, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (PS2), Ridge Racer (serie), Tekken (serie) * Ryuji Sasai – Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, Bushido Blade 2, Final Fantasy Legend III (con Chihiro Fujioka), Rudora no Hihou (Il tesoro segreto di Rudra), Tobal No.1 (con Yasunori Mitsuda, Masashi Hamauzu, Kenji Ito, Yasuhiro Kawakami, Junya Nakano, Yoko Shimomura & Noriko Matsueda), Xak (con Tadahiro Nitta) * Tenpei Sato – Marl Kingdom (serie), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Phantom Brave * Kan Sawada * Hiroyuki Sawano – Xenoblade Chronicles X * Kazuo Sawa – Nekketsu Kouha: Kunio-Kun, River City Ransom, Super Dodge Ball * Brian L. Schmidt – NARC (videogioco), John Madden Football e molti altri. * Garry Schyman – Voyeur, Destroy All Humans!, BioShock * Andrew Sega – Unreal, Unreal Tournament, Freelancer, Crusader (serie) * Mark Seibert – Quest for Glory (serie), King's Quest (serie) * Tsuyoshi Sekito – All-Star Pro Wrestling (serie), Brave Fencer Musashi, Final Fantasy II (WonderSwan Color e Final Fantasy Origins), Chrono Trigger (PlayStation), Romancing SaGa: Minstrel's Song, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project * Jun Senoue – Sonic the Hedgehog (serie), Super Smash Bros.Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U * Alex Seropian – Marathon * Russell Shaw – Dungeon Keeper, Syndicate, Fable e Fable 2 * Laura Shigihara – To The Moon, Finding Paradise, Plants Vs. Zombies, Rakuen, Quintessence: The Blighted Venom e High School Story * Go Shiina – Tales, Mr. Driller, The Idolmaster, God Eater (serie) * Yoko Shimomura – Street Fighter II, Front Mission (serie), Live-A-Live, Super Mario RPG (con Nobuo Uematsu e Koji Kondo), Chocobo Stallion, Parasite Eve, Legend of Mana, Mario & Luigi (serie), Kingdom Hearts (serie), Final Fantasy XV * Mark Snow – Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror * Masayoshi Soken – Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Mario Sports Mix, Final Fantasy XIV * Jeremy Soule – Secret of Evermore, Total Annihilation, Icewind Dale, Neverwinter Nights, Morrowind, Oblivion, Skyrim, Dungeon Siege, Guildwars, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (serie) * Christopher Stevens – Syphon Filter 3 * Koichi Sugiyama – Dragon Quest (serie), E.V.O.: Search for Eden, Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer, Gandara, Hanjuku Hero (serie), Itadaki Street 2: Neon Sign ha Bara Shoku ni, Monopoly (versione giapponese), Wingman, Wingman Special, Tetris 2+BomBliss * Keiichi Suzuki – Mother, EarthBound * Masafumi Takada – killer7, God Hand, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, No More Heroes * Yukihide Takekawa – Soul Blazer * Tommy Tallarico – Advent Rising, Earthworm Jim (serie) (Earthworm Jim 2 on), Spot Goes To Hollywood, MDK, Maximo: Ghosts to Glory, Wild 9 * Hirokazu 'Hip' Tanaka – Balloon Fight, EarthBound, Kid Icarus, Metroid, Mother, Super Mario Land, Tetris * Kōhei Tanaka – Paladin's Quest, Lennus 2 (Paladin's Quest 2), Xardion, Alundra, Sakura Wars (serie) * Kumi Tanioka – Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Code Age Commanders * Mikko Tarmia – Amnesia: The Dark Descent, The Penumbra (serie), Overgrowth * Tsukasa Tawada – Super Earth Defense Force, Ihatovo Monogatari, Thoroughbred Breeder (serie) * Jeroen Tel – Cybernoid, Cybernoid II, Eliminator, Turbo Outrun * Soichi Terada – Ape Escape (serie), eccetto Ape Escape 2 * Chance Thomas – Lord of the Rings Online, Left Behind: Eternal Forces, Marvel Ultimate Alliance, X-Men: The Official Game, The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring, Unreal II: The Awakening * Chris Tilton – Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, Black, Assassin's Creed Unity * Christopher Tin – Civilization IV, Civilization VI * Magome Togoshi – Air, Clannad, Planetarian: The Reverie of a Little Planet, Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, Little Busters! * Kazumi Totaka – Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Yoshi's Story, Animal Crossing (serie), Luigi's Mansion (con Shinobu Tanaka), The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (con Akito Nakamura, Minako Hamano e Koji Kondo), Super Smash Bros.Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U * Yuka Tsujiyoko – Fire Emblem (serie), Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Brian Tyler - Lego Universe, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Need for Speed: The Run, Far Cry 3, Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * Jeff Tymoschuk – James Bond: Nightfire, DeathSpank (serie), Penny Arcade (serie),Sleeping Dogs U * Matt Uelmen – Diablo, Diablo II, StarCraft, World of Warcraft * Tatsuya Uemura – Hellfire, Out Zone, Zero Wing * Nobuo Uematsu – Final Fantasy (serie), eccetto Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy e Final Fantasy XV, Apple Town Monogatari, Cruise Chaser Blassty, King's Knight, DynamiTracer, Front Mission: Gun Hazard (con Yasunori Mitsuda e Junya Nakano), Ehrgeiz, Makaitoushi SaGa (Final Fantasy Legend I), SaGa 2: Hihou Densetsu (Final Fantasy Legend II) (con Kenji Ito), Rad Racer, Romancing SaGa 1 e 2'', ''Chrono Trigger (con Yasunori Mitsuda e Noriko Matsueda), Super Mario RPG (con Yoko Shimomura e Koji Kondo), Blue Dragon, Lost Odyssey, Super Smash Bros.Brawl, e The Last Story. V * Michiel van den Bos – Unreal, Age of Wonders, Unreal Tournament, Deus Ex, Overlord * Jeff van Dyck – direttore audio di The Creative Assembly (Total War), Electronic Arts (esempio: Need for Speed) * Cris Velasco – Hellgate: London (con Sascha Dikiciyan), God of War * Neil D. Voss – Tetrisphere, The New Tetris, Racing Gears Advance e altri. * Rich Vreeland – Puzzle Agent, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Fez, Runner 2 * Chris Vrenna – American McGee's Alice, Doom 3, Quake 4 W * Jack Wall – Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, Myst III: Exile, Myst IV: Revelation, Jade Empire, Mass Effect (serie) * Guy Whitmore – Blood, Claw, Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza, Shivers, No One Lives Forever * David Whittaker – qualche gioco per Atari 8-bit family, Commodore 64 e Amiga, includendo Amaurote, BMX Simulator, Colony, Grand Prix Simulator, Panther, Speedball, Shadow of the Beast e Obliterator * Austin Wintory - Journey, flOw, Monaco: What's Yours is Mine, Tooth and Tail * David Wise – Tutti i giochi NES di Rare, Donkey Kong Country (serie), Diddy Kong Racing, Jet Force Gemini, Star Fox Adventures, Wizards and Warriors (serie) * Jezz Woodroffe - Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus con Philip Nixon, e Waxworks. * Tim Wright – Compositore gallese chiamato "CoLD SToRAGE", noto per il suo lavoro su Shadow of the Beast II & III, Agony, Lemmings, Wipeout e Colony Wars Y * Kenji Yamamoto – Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 1, 2, & 3 (#1: con Kumagorou; #2: con Switch-E, Kumatarou; #3: con Amayang, Chatrasch, Switch-E), Dragon Ball Z: Super Goku Den 1 & 2, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball: Final Bout, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1, 2, & 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 1 & 2, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Goku Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. * Kenji Yamamoto – Super Metroid (con Minako Hamano), Metroid Prime (serie), Metroid: Zero Mission, Famicom Tantei Club Part II, Super Smash Bros.Brawl, Donkey Kong Country Returns (con Minako Hamano e Masaru Tajima) * Michiru Yamane – Twinbee (NES), Castlevania: Bloodlines, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (con Soshiro Hokkai), Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (con Soshiro Hokkai e Takashi Yoshida), Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (con Yuzo Koshiro), Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, Gungage (con Sōta Fujimori), Genso suikoden III (con Tadashi Yoshida e Masahiko Kimura) * Akira Yamaoka – Silent Hill (serie), Contra: Shattered Soldier * Kinuyo Yamashita – Castlevania, Esper Dream, Arumana no Kiseki, Stinger, Maze of Galious, Mega Man X3, Medabot, Bass Masters Classic, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, WWF Wrestlemania 2000, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Croc 2, Monsters, Inc., WWF Road to WrestleMania, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Keitai Denjū Telefang * Mahito Yokota – Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Super Mario Galaxy (serie), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, New Super Mario Bros.U, Super Mario Odyssey * Kenneth Young – Media Molecule, SCE London Studio : LittleBigPlanet (serie), Tearaway (serie) Z * Hans Zimmer – Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Crysis 2 * ZUN – Touhou * Zuntata (team del suono della Taito) * Inon Zur – Prince of Persia (serie), Crysis, Baldur's Gate, Fallout 3,Fallout New Vegas, Dragon Age: Origins Note Collegamenti esterni * Fonti * Categoria:Liste di videogiochi Categoria:Liste di persone per attività Categoria:Liste di musicisti